


Opposites Attract

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm using Kiibo instead of K1-B0 and Ouma instead of Oma, M/M, Magnets, kabedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What does it take to attract a robot? Ouma concludes that two pockets full of fridge magnets is all you need.





	Opposites Attract

Ouma made Kiibo feel... difficult feelings. 

Even since they had first met, Ouma had been launching insults at Kiibo and harassing him every chance he got. Kiibo had come to the conclusion that Ouma must hate him, and that made Kiibo upset.

Why it made Kiibo upset was a little more difficult to understand, he should be indifferent to the fact that someone who harasses him daily hates him. It shouldn't matter to him; the professor had always told him that if he had time to think about the bad people in his life he should think about the good people in his life instead. There were a lot of good people in Kiibo's life even in this Killing Game there were some good people. Akamatsu was kind to all, Saihara although a bit shy was also a good person, and Toujo who acted like a mother to everyone in the killing game! There where plenty of good people to think about but Kiibo's mind always wandered back to the so called ultimate supreme leader, and that confused Kiibo.

Unconsciously Kiibo found his body began to wander along with his thoughts. His AI should be perfect, the professor wouldn't have made a mistake so perhaps he had caught a virus somewhere in the academy? With all the advanced technology available there it certainly wasn't impossible, he'd have to ask Iruma to check-

"Wow Kii-boy I hadn't expected you to be so forward, at least take me to dinner first before you try and do naughty things to me." Kiibo was broken out of his trance unceremoniously by the rather strange statement that only could have been uttered by one particular student. Right in front of him he found what had been causing the conflict within him, Kokichi Ouma.

Kiibo took and abrupt step backwards, only then realising that he had been practically pinning his classmate to the wall. Embarrassed Kiibo felt his circuits heat up, Ouma seemed to notice this and let a mischievous grin creep onto his face.

"Technology is soooooo amazing! I had no idea even robots could be perverted, nishinishi" Ouma feigned an impressed look on his face as he giggled at his own remark. Kiibo however was currently feeling outraged by the purple haired boy once again, the implications that a robot could not be anything a human can be is such a prejudice statement. The lack of guilt the supreme leader felt even when saying these blatantly robophobic remarks was outrageous.

"How rude! A robot can be anything a human can be. Your robophobic remarks will not go unnoticed!" Kiibo scolded, he looked back at Ouma to see how he had taken the scolding but could only see the smile on his face grow wider and wider. Kiibo backtracked as soon as he realised the trap he had just fallen into. "N-Not that I am perverted!" 

"Oh but Kii-boy, you pinned me up against the wall! I was soooooo scared, my heart was racing thinking about all the naughty things you were gonna do to me." Ouma made sure to sound as suggestive as possible, purring the words smoothly, he even blushed when mentioning the 'naughty things' the robot was supposedly going to do to him. Kiibo felt his circuits heat up more and more as Ouma went on talking, fans whirling. He interjected before Ouma could go in detail about all the things that Kiibo was supposedly going to do to him.

"Please! Do not call me Kii-boy, that is not my name my name is Kiibo." Kiibo scolded, the checkered wearing boy had gotten used to calling Kiibo by a strange nickname that he didn't appreciate so he felt the need to correct him. He was also partially stalling for time, hoping someone may walk in and let Kiibo avoid having to try and explain why he had pinned Ouma to the wall. Yet no such help came.

"I... I want to apologise Ouma-kun. I did not mean to frighten you. I would never hurt you or do unpleasant or.. 'naughty' things to you Ouma-kun." Kiibo bowed his head down in apology, he gave no explanation as to why he had pinned Ouma against a wall because he himself had no idea why he had done such a thing. Maybe because...

"Nishinishi what a boring reaction! What's a robot you can't even fuck worth?" Ouma responded, Kiibo decided to let the remark pass this once as Ouma hadn't pressed Kiibo for an explanation. The supreme leader began to leave the room, seemingly in search for more entertaining company. Kiibo felt relieved but-

"Hey Kii-boy one question?" Suddenly Ouma was close, it had happened so fast Kiibo found it disorientating.

"I know I'm suuuper loveable, but, why are you following me Kiiiibo-chan?" Ouma, drawing out the ee sound of Kiibo's name asked one important question. That's when Kiibo realised it. Yes, Kiibo had pinned Ouma against a wall and yes, Kiibo seemed to be following Ouma.

Kiibo was attracted to Ouma, and that was the most difficult feeling he had towards Ouma.

**Author's Note:**

> AYe I haven't written much before so criticism and advice is very appreciated! I've been constantly lurking in the Kiibouma tag and it doesn't update too often which sucks so I decided I would try and contribute despite the fact that I can't write for shit.
> 
> Should have the next chapter up next week cause I don't have much of a life so yeah, I'm fairly new to writing so if you could leave criticism or advice in the comments it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading see yo next week.


End file.
